The coffee mug fate placed down...
by Draco and Amethyst Sweetie
Summary: Daisuke & his parents R fighting.After storming out of his house & walking 4 hours he doesn't know were he is anymore.finding a mug out side a house he brings it back to find a REALLY hot guy lives there.What happens when They end up talking ALL night?Ch2
1. Why Implode???

A/N: Hey people, it's 2 in the morning right now and I (Sara) just wanted to get a few things said before we post this. First of all, both boys are 16. Weeeeee-hooooooo. ( Again, it is 2 in the morning and we have that hyper/tired cross thing goin' on.) Also, this is rated PG-13 because of my (Sara's) frequent and habitual use of the F-word. Oh wait, you must already be thirteen if you are reading this. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck the fucking fuckers. I can do that, right? If not, Fuck you. I'm am soooooo kidding, we love you if you read our story. Please forgive my pointless and annoying rambling, I am very tired right now. Jamie said we couldn't drink his Coke! No caffeine for us! ahahahaaaaaaa.... I'm gonna stop now. In closing, that is all.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke walked alone with his thoughts. He wiped a tear away from his eye and kept walking. He and his parents had been fighting a lot that week and it really started to get to him. He had just stormed out of the house. He looked at his watch.   
  
"Eight thirty." He said out loud as he realized that he had now been walking for a good 4 hours. He looked around himself not really knowing where he was. He passed a car with an expensive looking cup on it's roof just out side a small house. He picked the silver cup up and looked to the house. He shrugged his shoulders and slowly made his way up to the door. He went to ring the door bell and hesitated, but with a sigh pushed the button. He stood there, still lost in his thoughts, as the door opened.  
  
"Hi?" A boy at around the same age as Daisuke said as he answered the door. Daisuke smiled at the guy looking at him with a confused face.  
  
"Hi, I found this out side and I thought it might be yours..." Daisuke suddenly felt stupid and blushed. The guy smiled.  
  
"Um, thanks." He ran his hands though his dark, almost black green hair. "Hey, don't I know you?" He asked. A woman's voice rang out behind him.  
  
"Who is it, Taro?" She snapped. Taro ignored the woman behind him as he looked closer at Daisuke's face.  
  
"No, wait! I do know you, you're Motomiya Daisuke." He smiled at Daisuke as he snapped his fingers. "I've gone to almost every one of your soccer games. You're pretty damn good!" Taro said with a laugh. Daisuke couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Thanks, nice to know I have a fan." Daisuke stated as a cold breeze whipped around Dai, causing him to shutter.  
Taro stepped out of his house, closing his door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you lived on the other side of town..." the boy said, the remanning sun lighting up his pale face.  
  
"I kinda had a fight with my parents, decided to go for a walk, and... I have absolutely no clue where I am now. And I'm cold. Now that you've pretty much got my life story, I'm gonna go."  
  
Daisuke turned on his heel and started to walk away, when he was stopped by an amused voice saying, "If you don't know where you are, how do you plan on getting home?"  
  
Daisuke froze. "I was... getting to that. Could you tell me how to get to Odaiba Park from here?"  
  
"Just hold on, I'll take you." Taro said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no, that's okay. Then you'd have to walk home alone in the dark."  
  
"I'll just call my brother and make him pick me up. That, and I have to get out of the house or I'll... I'll implode, my parents are driving me insane."  
  
"Why implode?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because if I explode I would make a mess or stain the carpet or something, and then I'd get yelled at by my parents again... even though I'd be... dead... okay, so we're walking." Taro said as he pointed past Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke let out a laugh. "Don't get me started about parents..." he said as he hugged himself to keep out the cold.  
  
Taro suddenly ran back into the house. "Okay, that was weird..." thought Daisuke. He paused for a moment, wondering if Taro was gonna come back out or if Taro was looking out the window laughing at him or something. "Oh god, he's probably in there laughing at what an idiot I am... what am I doing still standing here?" Before Daisuke could get freaked out and leave, Taro came back out with a navy blue sweatshirt. He handed it to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You said you were cold..." Taro said with a smile.  
  
As they began walking again, there were a few moments of awkward silence. Daisuke looked nervously around before trying to break the silence. "Ya' know, I have a theory on implosions..."  
  
Taro laughed. "oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Well, I had this chameleon once..." Daisuke was interrupted by Taro giggling.  
  
"Stop right there, I don't wanna know!" Taro said with a chuckle.  
With in 45 minutes they had reached the park.  
  
"Um, I really don't want to go home yet..." Daisuke stated. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."   
Taro smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't either, but then again, my parents wont care if I come home at all tonight."  
  
Daisuke frowned. "What, not at all... they don't worry just a little?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Taro shook his head. "Nope, I'm pretty much on my own as it is." Taro said looking around at the park.  
  
Daisuke looked at him. "Yeah, me too, but my parents have to at least know where I am...generally." Daisuke trailed off. "You know what, never mind...scratch that. My parents probably don't even know I've been missing for..." Daisuke looked at his watch. "...Five hours! But as I said before, lets not get started with the parental units! Shall we?" Daisuke asked with a laugh.  
  
Taro shook his head." Yes, lets try for the most part to stay away from discussing the parents." Daisuke laughed again but this time got a weird look on his face.  
  
"What?" Taro asked.  
  
"Um, as much fun as I'm having right now...nature calls...and I have to answer...right now!"  
  
Taro burst into laughter again as Daisuke went off to the nearest bushes across the soccer field to give them a well deserved watering.  
  
Taro smiled again the thought of having a new friend. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hey look, it's the fag..." the voice said hatefully. Taro turned to see a few guys he recognized from his school. He didn't want to give them the enjoyment of getting on his nerves, so he decided to play along.  
  
"Hi honey, you're late again silly! I brought the lube, did you bring the condoms like you said you would?" Taro said, trying to act as "gay" as possible.  
  
The leader of the group look horrified as his friends gave him weird looks. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you," Taro said, flicking his wrist in a feminine way.  
  
The boy's rage increased with Taro's comment. "I'm so gonna beat you into the ground..."  
  
"I know! I've been looking forward to it all afternoon, shnookums. I was saddy- waddy but now that you're here, I'm happy-wappy!"_ I think I'm gonna be sicky-wicky, but the look on his face is just priceless..._ Taro thought.  
  
"Fuck you Nagaio!" The taller boy said as he grabbed Taro by the shirt.  
  
"Yeah, right back at you. You guys need to leave me alone, I've had enough of your bullshit."  
  
"What are you gonna do, ass-rape me? You... ass-raper..."  
  
Taro rolled his eyes. "Uhh, instead of picking on me, you should really work on your insults and comebacks."  
  
This just angered the boy further. He began to shake Taro by the collar of his shirt. Taro's instincts took over and he kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy dropped him, and Taro tried to run away. The rest of the crowd caught up to him. One of the three guys caught Taro and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back into another one of them, who kicked him in the back. As Taro was falling forward, the third guy punched him in the stomach. Blackness overcame him as he fell limp to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called over the crowd. "What the fuck are you doing?" Daisuke ran over and knelt down beside Taro.  
  
"He's gay! He doesn't deserve to live with the rest of us normal people.  
  
At that moment, something came over Daisuke. He launched himself at the guy, pinning him to the ground. Through clenched teeth, he stated slowly, "I suggest you leave now before I decide that _you_ don't deserve to live with us normal people." Daisuke got off the guy and returned to Taro's side as the others took their leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO!!! that's it for chapter one, even though Sara doesn't want this to be a chapter fic. But it's reeeeeeeally late now and I have to wake up in 4 hours or something. Ewwwww, waking up no fun. Of course, Draco gets to sleep in. Well, I say Moooooo. That's right, I'm mooing at her as I'm typing this. She is only half awake right now, so I don't think she even noticed! Oh well, talk to you later! You should read are other fics! We also have are own pages! Draco Motomiya and amethyst sweetie. We would LOVE it if you would take a look! PLEASE REVIEW PPL!!!! Bye!! Moumantai!  
*Daisuke grin*


	2. Piggy back

A/N: This is Sara speaking... er... typing... ANYWAY, we're having another one of our psyco sleepovers and it's fun Fun FUN! And dance *do do dodo, do do do dodo* Yeah I'm fucked, what else is new? I ate cheesecake! Yum yum... anyway, we're partway through writing this chapter and we have noticed that there's no real plot, just some cutness and some funnieness... and of course the PAIN because of the guys kicking Taro's ass and all... but I think we'll fix him up real nice. But we'll see... heh heh... maybe we'll KILL him like we KILLED Ken!! By the way, maybe we should tell you that we killed Ken before writing this story because if Ken existed, this story wouldn't work as well. It was a sad story, actually, Daisuke and Ken were just walking along and Daisuke really had to go pee, and then, as if out of no where, Ken DIED! Daisuke was sad, but really had to pee so he left to go pee, and when he came back, the body of Ken had been eaten by vultures and small cats.  
  
Voice from closet: Let me out! *bangs on door*  
  
Sara: SHHHH!!! Be quiet!  
  
Daisuke: What's that noise?  
  
Draco: Rats. Nothing serious. So Taro's pretty hot, eh?  
  
Voice from closet: Daisuke! I'm not dead! HELP!  
  
Sara: DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!!  
  
Daisuke: *confused stare*  
  
Sara: Nothing, rats just piss me off... especially when they WON'T STAY DEAD LIKE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO!  
  
Draco: Uhh, that's enough of this... let's get on with the fic  
  
  
Disclaimer: SUE ME AND I KIIIIILL YOU! in other words, we don't own it, except for Taro. Which is good cause he's hot. And ours. And if we owned Daisuke, he's wear a lot more leather. *drools*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Daisuke knelt down beside Taro, who was still unconcious on the ground.  
  
"Taro?" he said quietly, trying to wake the boy up. He looked frantically around for help but there was no one to be seen, so he decided to do the next best thing.  
  
Slipping his hands underneith Taro's limp body, he gently picked him up and carried him to a nearby bench. He positioned himself and Taro on the bench so that Taro's head was in Daisuke's lap.  
  
"Taro... Taro, wake up, you're freaking me out..." Daisuke said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair off of Taro's forehead. " I _so_ would have killed those assholes if you weren't like, all knocked out and stuff..."   
  
Taro still didn't wake up. "So... you're gay, huh? I thought so... but I didn't want to ask cause like, ya know. I'm bi myself, and... hmm, you're really hot. I like that. It's a good quality."  
  
Daisuke made a wordless sound of worry. "Why won't you wake up??" he pouted. He noticed a clean puddle on the ground in front of the bench. He reached down and scooped up some of the water in his hands and let the water run through his fingers, then lightly touched each of Taro's cheeks. The cold was enough to shake Taro from his dreamless sleep.  
  
Taro groaned and slowly opened his eyes, as he became increasingly more aware of the environment around him. He looked up at Daisuke and tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Wha... what happened?" Taro said groggily, trying to lift his head but failing. "Ow..."  
  
  
"It's okay... don't move..." Daisuke said reassuringly. "What hurts?"  
  
" Ugh... everything, but my stomach hurts the most..."  
  
"Yeah thats cause that asshole punched you... what's that guy's problem?!"  
  
Taro blushed deeply. "Well, he uh... that group doesn't really like people who aren't... normal."  
  
"Normal? What's their definition of 'normal'?" Daisuke asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.  
  
"Uhh... well you know, the typical, average guy: Likes hot girls, obsession with boobs and all..."  
  
"...So?" Daisuke said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I'm not... normal...by their definition..." Taro said, doing everything he could to avoid looking in to Daisuke's eyes.  
  
Daisuke was unsure of what to do now that he had this information. "Well, that doesn't give them _any_ right to do that to you."  
  
Taro looked up at Daisuke and smiled. "Well, thanks for... helping... or whatever you did..."  
  
Daisuke laughed. "No problem... I was really worried about you. Are you gonna be okay? Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Taro shook his head as best he could with his head still being in Daisuke's lap. " I don't wanna go home... I'll be fine." He sat up slowly, suddenly feeling large amounts of pain all over his body, especially his stomach. "Okay... yeah... _fuck_ that hurts..."  
  
"Aww..." Daisuke said sympathetically, not really knowing what else to do. "So, you don't want to go home?"  
  
"Nope," Taro said firmly. "I'm walking _you_ home, remember?"  
  
"Well then, at least..." Daisuke stood up and knelt in front of Taro. "Get on," he ordered.  
  
"What?" Taro asked, confused.  
  
"I'm going to give you a piggy back ride... you shouldn't be walking, what with those guys beating the crap out of you and all."  
  
Taro giggled slightly, and got on Daisuke's back. Daisuke stood up and began walking in the direction they had originally been heading.  
  
Taro was starting to feel a little giddy and it wasn't helping that he could smell Daisuke's yummy rusty hair, but he held back the feelings in fear of getting hurt.   
  
Daisuke hiked Taro up.  
  
"Wait! My wallet just came out of my pocket. Let me down." Taro said as he turned his head to keep his eye on what he had lost.  
  
"Nope." Daisuke chimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not putting you down yet! You not allowed to walked around when you this hurt."  
  
"But..." Taro voiced.  
  
"I'll get it don't worry." Daisuke laughed as he turned on his heel and walked back. "Were?" He asked.  
  
Taro pointed to the ground and Daisuke spoted it. He bent his knees and picked up the wallit with Taro still holding on tight and with a grunt pushed himself up, grabbing Taro's legs again. Before he could hand it to Taro, the wallet opened up to reveal a picture of a guy around their age.  
  
Daisuke studied the picture. "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Taro looked at the picture over Daisuke's head. "Oh... that's Asashi, my best friend... Or he was until he moved up north."  
  
"Hm," Daisuke grunted, handing the wallet back to Taro. "He's cute."  
  
Taro paused, trying to figure out what Daisuke had meant by that. He was distracted by a small "splat" on his arm.  
  
"Uh oh... Daisuke, it's starting to rain!" He said, as the rain quickly became heavier.  
  
"No, Taro, it's not _starting_ to rain, it _is_ raining!" Daisuke said with a grin.  
  
Taro smacked Daisuke on the head playfully. "Either way, we're gonna get wet!"  
  
"So?" Daisuke stated. "I _love_ rain!!"  
  
By now the rain was already pouring down heavily. "Sure, of course you love rain," Taro said sarcastically, "Then how is it that _I'm_ the one acting as a human umbrella for you?!"  
  
Daisuke laughed. "Fine! I'll put you down, but you'd better not be lying about not being hurt and all!" He put Taro down gently and the two began walking side by side.  
  
The short period of silence between the two boys was quickly broken by a loud, low rumble that came in unison with a bright blue flash. Taro jumped, then froze where he was.  
  
"Wow, that storm sure moved in quickly..." Daisuke said as he also stopped walking. " Taro? You okay?" He asked worriedly as he noticed the look on Taro's face.  
  
Taro's breathing sped up. "I... hate thunder storms..." He said. He jumped and screamed a little as the sky lit up again, followed by the loud crash of thunder.  
  
Daisuke took a few steps so that he was right in front of Taro. "It's okay... it's just a storm..." He said, reassuringly.  
  
"You don't understand, it's not just a storm... these things have freaked me out since I was a little kid..." Another bolt of lightning struck, and Taro jumped into Daisuke's arms.   
  
Daisuke held Taro tightly, trying his best to calm him down. He wasn't exactly sure how Taro had actually gotten into his arms, but he wasn't complaining. One more crash and Taro wimpered, hugging Daisuke has tightly as he could. The air around them became fast and leaves and things were flying around.  
Daisuke felt Taro's heart beating rapidly and he felt sorry for him, but the sympathy quickly turned to fear as a huge bolt shot from the sky and struck a nearby tree. Daisuke watched the tree at the end of the large park blow up and splinter into little tooth picks.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! TARO! RUN!!" Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice barely heard over the ear-spliting noise. Grabbing onto his friends hand, he gave a hard yank as they tryid to out run the storm that was already on top of them.  
  
"RUN!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MOOhahaa! We are SO bad! PLEASE review are story! We are very happy with it...PLEASE tell us what you think!! PLEASE! And if you like this one then read are others. We have other pages. Draco Motomiya and Amethyst sweetie. Draco has 19 storys up and Amethyst has 1 up so go and read them! Thx! Moumantai! Member! If you don't review WE wont write any more! SO DO IT! *Daisuke grin*


End file.
